What's In Demyx's Room?
by Tinyrocket
Summary: Xigbar, Xaldin and Luxord were sent to investigate Demyx's room because of weird noises coming from it. What or who is exactly making those noises? Crossover with three other cartoons.


Hi, I am Tinyrocket and I am making a Kingdom Hearts humour one-shot! Also, this is a small crossover here but I won't spoil it for you! Anyway, I don't own any characters in this fic. They are owned by Square. Enjoy!

In the eternal-nocturnal castle of The World That Never Was, three men in black cloaks walked down a hallway. The first one had an eye-patch on his right eye, a scar on his left cheek and his black hair (with grey streaks) was done in a ponytail. The second one was taller then the two having an unusual dreadlock hairstyle. The final one had blonde hair with a matching soul patch and two gold earrings on each of his ears.

"So what are we doing again?" Xigbar asked.

"We are going to investigate number IX's room." Xaldin said simply.

"Any reason?" The half-blind Nobody asked.

"The Superior said that they have been strange noises in there."

"Oh." Xigbar was silent for three seconds. "Isn't it easier to ask the kid himself?"

"Don't even bother, Xigbar." Luxord sighed in his British accent. "I asked Demyx a few days ago when suddenly he snapped at me saying that he was my Superior and that I shouldn't butt into his personal life."

Xigbar raises an eyebrow. "That doesn't sound like Demyx."

"He sputtered the whole scolding out and after he finished, he turned tail and ran off running into a wall along the way."

"THAT sounds like Demyx."

"Well, I asked him as well. But he asked me that it was just his practising his water powers for the next mission." Xaldin said before he laughed. "HA! The weakling said it himself, he hates fighting. No way would he be training!"

"Okay, dude, one more question. What if Demyx catches us?" Xigbar asked.

"The Superior sent him on a mission not too long ago. We have plenty of time. And even if he DOES return, it's not like he can do anything to stop us." Xaldin shrugged.

"Harsh but true." Luxord remarked.

"If you say so." Xigbar shrugged.

The three Nobodies then stopped in right of a door that had the roman number "IX" on it.

"Okay, let's do it!" Xigbar said eagerly as he opened the door.

As soon as the three Nobodies entered the room, they looked around. Nothing out of the ordinary. A bed. A lamp. A closet. Mostly what everyone in the Organization have.

"Hmm. It looks normal to me." Luxord remarked.

"Don't be so gullible, Luxord. Not even Demyx is stupid enough to leave it wide-open!" Xaldin scolded.

Xigbar then noticed something.

"Hey, what's this?" The gun-slinging Nobody said walking over to Demyx's bed.

On it was a plush doll of blue-skinned turtle. Curiously, Xigbar picked it up.

"Is that a Squirtle?" Luxord asked.

"A squirt what?" Xaldin quizzed with a raised eyebrow.

"A Squirtle. It's a Pokemon."

"A Pokemon? But we are from the world of Square. Why would something from Nintendo appear here?" Xigbar asked.

"Yeah, and how did you know what is, anyway?" Xaldin added.

The British Nobody just shrugged. "I play all sorts of card games. I was able to buy the cards from a man in Traverse Town. Obviously, Demyx did the same for his Squirtle."

Xaldin quickly swiped the plush doll out of Xigbar's hands and threw it behind him.

"Can we go back to the mission before one of you breaks the fourth wall again?" The dreadlocked man asked.

"All right, dude, sssssssorry!" Xigbar said.

Suddenly, a noise was heard. Also instantly, Xigbar and Xaldin summoned their guns and spears respectively. They then looked in the direction of the noise to find it was coming from the closet.

"In there." Xigbar whispered.

They crept towards the closet carefully with Luxord slowly trailing. The three then ran to the side of the door.

"Ready, dudes?" Xigbar whispered.

"Ready." Xaldin and Luxord nodded.

"Okay, NOW!"

Xigbar grabbed the closet doorknob and twisted it opening the door. He then pointed his gun into it with Xaldin and Luxord behind him ready for anything.

What they wasn't ready for a blush of water Pokemon plushies coming out of the closet falling on top of the three Nobodies. In a few seconds, they were stuck on the bottom of a giant Pokemon pile.

Xigbar blinked for three seconds. "Safe to say Demyx is a Pokemon fan."

"Get these accused things off me!" Xaldin demanded.

A minute later, they managed to push the pile off of them.

"So what now?" Xigbar asked.

"I was thinking of taking all of these to Axel so he can burn them all!" Xaldin growled.

"Sheesh! Chill, dude!" Xigbar reassured. "At least we know that it's just a secret obsession."

Unknown to the threesome, not everything exited Demyx's closet. A large figure lay on top of a shelf.

Suddenly, it went off the shelf. Xigbar looked up too late as the figure fell on him.

Thinking quickly, he grabbed the figure and threw it down. He then rapidly shoots bullets at it when it was done. After twenty bullets, the gun-slinging Nobody stopped.

"Is it dead?"

Xaldin took a step forward and observed it.

"Hard to say. I don't think plushies were alive in the first place."

After taking a good look at a Gyarados plushie which is now in pieces from the onslaught, Xigbar realised how stupid he made himself look.

"Um, oops."

Luxord slapped himself on the forehead. "Come on, Xaldin. Obviously, the strange noises were just Demyx's Pokemon plushies. Let's leave before Xigbar shoots something else!"

"Understood." The dread-locked man nodded.

He then turned to leave until he noticed something.

"Huh?"

"What is it?" Xigbar asked.

"A puddle."

Xigbar and Luxord looked down to see Xaldin was right. A puddle was in the middle of the closet.

"Not much of a neat freak, is he, dudes?" Xigbar asked.

"I say, when was the last time he mopped this floor?" Luxord added.

"I'm concerned about why would a puddle be inside a closet in the first place." Xaldin said.

"Maybe one of his Pokemon plushies split water." Xigbar suggested.

"F-Fellow, I think we should leave." Luxord said feeling uneasy.

"Why?" Xaldin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"There is something about that puddle that makes me uneasy."

"Losing it, are we, number X?" 

The British Nobody glared at Xaldin. "I'm serious! There is something fishy about that puddle!"

The higher-ranked spearman just rolled his eyes. "Fine, it makes you any better. I'LL check for you just to prove you wrong!"

Xaldin then summoned one of his six spears into his hands and approached the puddle.

"I think you are betting it all…" Luxord said timidly in a sing-song.

"Come on, dude. Xaldin's right. There is nothing dangerous about…"

Xigbar's sentence was cut off when a watery fist shot straight up out of the puddle striking Xaldin in the chin and sending back a few feet before landing on his back.

"…A puddle."

Xigbar and Luxord stared at the scene with wide eyes. They then turned back to the puddle which just knocked one of its strongest men.

Suddenly, the puddle started to move. A second later, a watery figure rose up from the puddle. And the weirdest part? It's a dog.

"Congratulations! You three gentlemen have the lucky pleasure of fighting me and getting three wholesome helpings of the Liquidator!" The dog smirked.

"The Liquidator?" Xigbar asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sounds like a villain's name from one of those old superhero cartoons." Luxord noted.

The Liquidator then started to crack his watery knuckles. Obviously, he wanted to bust a few heads.

Xigbar simply smirked. "I don't know what you are, pup but you just made onnnnnne doozy of a mistake!"

The one-eyed nobody then summoned his guns. Without a second thought, he then started to rapidly shoot at the Liquidator.

Unfortunately, after five shots, he realised that his gun-shots were ineffective as the bullets were stuck inside the dog's stomach.

"Sorry, the Liquidator doesn't take cheap products like that!" The Liquidator smirked.

Suddenly, he propelled his stomach back somehow. Xigbar and Luxord went wide-eyed realising what he is going to do.

The two Nobodies dove in different directions as the Liquidator launched Xigbar's bullets back at them. They then stuck themselves to the wall.

Xigbar looked at the bullets in awe. "Okay. That would so totally be cool if I didn't have to fight that guy!"

The gun-slinging Nobody looked back at the Liquidator to see him charging forward.

The water dog delivered a punch to Xigbar's face knocking him down. He then turned around and smirked at Luxord, the only Nobody standing.

"Hey, come on! Don't be shy! There is enough Liquidator for everyone!"

Luxord gulped as he backed up against the wall. After what happened to Xigbar and his guns, he realised that challenging him to a duel would go in his opponent's favour since he can easily blocked and evaded every attack, maybe even counter them. But he had an idea. He quickly summoned his cards.

"Um, can't we work this out over a game of poker?"

The Liquidator promptly slapped the cards out of the card-shark's hand. He then pulled his fist back.

"Ahh! Not the face! Not the face!" Luxord begged.

Liquidator was going to attack but seeing his fear he quickly reconsidered and lowered his fist. Luxord sighed in relief.

That was until he got a watery fist to his gut.

Clutching his stomach, he collapsed on his knees. By this time, Xigbar and Xaldin slowly got up shaking their heads.

"What the heck IS that thing?" Xaldin asked.

"Beats me. But my bullets won't work on it! Most likely, your spears won't work either!" Xigbar said.

Growling, he ran at the Liquidator and slashed at his torso. Again, it doesn't affect him. Luxord took this time to get up and ran back to regrouped with Xigbar and Xaldin.

"Oh, dear. I wish Vexen wasn't on a mission right now." Luxord lamented.

"Or Larxene." Xaldin added.

"Or Axel." Xigbar added.

"Axel!?" Xaldin and Luxord said in unison.

"You idiot! Axel is a FIRE element! That thing we are fighting is a WATER element! Water BEATS fire!" Xaldin snapped.

"Yeah, but in case, you forgot, since Axel controls fire, he should also control heat as well. If he can stick his hand into that dog's stomach and uses that heat, he will literally boil that guy alive. In a matter of seconds, he will be nothing but gas." Xigbar said.

That was when he noticed his fellow Nobodies staring at him with wide eyes. He turned to see the Liquidator is also dumb-founded.

"Yeah, yeah, a guy that says talks like a surfer dude just said something smart." Xigbar said annoyed. He then shot another bullet at the Liquidator "Look, dudes, are we fighting or what?"

The water dog just shrugged as he easily dodged the bullet. "The customer is always right."

With that, he launched a jet of water at Xigbar's face sending him back in a wall. He then shot another stream of water at Luxord, this time. But the British Nobody thought quickly and summoned a house of cards around him to block the attack.

The water dog snarled, not liking his attack got nullified. Suddenly, he felt himself moving backwards, he then saw Xaldin sending a gust of wind at him.

The Liquidator, who got caught, flew backwards until he flew straight into a wall where he slid off turning into a puddle.

"Ha! Nice try!" Xaldin sneered.

That emotion then changed when the Liquidator went back into its original form. Now, VERY angry.

"Oh, crud…"

"Congratulations! You just won the tick off the Liquidator challenge! Your reward… Is a life-time supply of butt-kicking!" The Liquidator shouted.

With that, the Liquidator then turned himself into a giant wave. Xaldin's and Xigbar's eyes widened. Luxord was still in his card fort. Therefore, didn't see it. He got a small idea when Xigbar shouted.

"TIDAL WAVE!" The one-eyed gunner shouted at the top of his lungs.

That was the last anyone said before the Liquidator hits the ground. Luxord's card fort have been proven futile as he, along with his Superiors were washed away by the game.

A few seconds later, Liquidator stood victorious in a wet room with Xigbar, Xaldin and Luxord reduced to coughing spells lying on the ground and spitting out water in front of him.

"And that is all folks! But, here's a grand finale!" The Liquidator smirked as his hand morphed into a giant hammer. "Just so you will NEVER forget me!"

Nobodies have no hearts therefore, they don't have feelings. So they shouldn't feel stuff like joy, sorrow or in this case, fear. But that wasn't stopping the threesome from backing against the wall in fear as their opponent approached smirking evilly ready to bash their heads in. The dog pulled his hammer back making the other three Nobodies hold on to each other. He was just about to strike it down until…

"DANCE, WATER, DANCE!"

Xigbar, Xaldin and Luxord went wide-eyed at the sound of the voice and trademark catchphrase. They turned to the doorway to see indeed, a young nobody man with an Organization cloak playing sitar. The Liquidator was unwillingly dancing to the beat.

"Demyx, never have been so happy to see you!" Luxord said in relief.

"Nice work, kid! Now, make it dance into a jar or something!" Xigbar grinned.

But instead of listening to his superior, he stopped playing making the Liquidator stop dancing. Demyx then gave the water dog a stern look.

"What have I told you about keeping out of trouble, Licky?" The blonde Nobody scolded.

"Boss, it's not like that! THEY came in our business!" The Liquidator said in his defence.

"Licky?" Xigbar asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Boss?" Xaldin added just as confused.

"In fact, look at what that guy with the one eye did to one of your Gyarados plushies!" Liquidator said pointing the plushie which Xigbar destroyed.

Demyx's eyes widened. "What? Xigbar, why did you do that?"

"Hey, I swear that thing jumped me!" Xigbar insisted.

"And who is this joker? What is this joker? And why is he here?" Xaldin asked.

Demyx just sighed as he looked down. "Aw, man. I knew somebody will find out. Look, a month ago, the Superior sent me on a mission to find someone suitable to be a Heartless in some world which is supposed a town on the same world as Disney Castle."

"I remember that. You failed miserably. Again." Xaldin said simply.

The Liquidator then growled at the spearman. "Don't you dare talk about my boss like that!"

"Anyway, apparently, as I was about to leave that world, I met this guy! Apparently, he sees my water abilities as superior and started to follow me and call me "boss." Isn't he cute?" Demyx smiled.

"Cute!? He nearly crushed us with a hammer!" Xaldin snapped.

"Yeah, well. Licky is very protective of me whenever somebody is being mean to me. It took me ten minutes of sitar-playing to dance him away from being found by the Superior after he yelled at me after failing that mission." Demyx shrugged. "I guess he got mad at you guys for destroying one of my plushies!"

"But what was Xigbar's fault! Why should number X and I suffer?" Xaldin snapped.

"The British guy just looked fun to beat up and I just don't like you." The Liquidator said with a smile.

"Well, THAT'S a splendid reason." Luxord said offended.

"Number IX, do you realise by bringing him here, you're not only risking HIS life but YOUR life as well?" Xaldin asked darkly.

"Um, well, I thought he might well the Organization!" Demyx gulped.

"Oh, yeah, what makes you think he will be any help to us?" Xaldin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because I had you three gentlemen in feeble positions when I gave you a taste of the Liquidator?" The Liquidator smirked.

Xaldin opened his mouth to give an answer but he couldn't think of any.

"You gotta admit, dude. He got you there." Xigbar said sheepishly.

"Yeah, if Demyx didn't come sooner, we would be goners!" Luxord agreed.

"Wait a minute. What are you doing back so soon? Don't tell me you failed ANOTHER mission?" Xaldin asked in disbelief.

Demyx smirked. "I did better than that. I brought a new member."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I had to go to this world where this spider man fights super villains. This is OUTSIDE our solar system. I just wanted to come across one of those villains." The sitar-player smirked. "It was so easy, you guys! I literally wasted that guy in ten seconds!"

"And WHY do you think he would be useful for us?" Xigbar asked.

"Well, to be honest, the only reason I beat him was my element of water. Other than that he is a pretty tough fighter!" Demyx shrugged.

Suddenly, as if on cue, a big man the same size and build as Lexaeus with brown hair an Organization cloak walked by.

"Hey, Xintfl." Demyx greeted.

"Hey, Demyx." Xintfl greeted back as he walked off.

The other four just simply blinked.

"Look, can we go back on-topic here? There is no way, the Freeshooter who is superior to everyone here except Xemnas, of course, shows fear. So if you keep your trap shut that your pup actually scared me!" Xigbar said before he smirked. "We'll keep OUR traps shut that you have a pup at all."

"What?" Xaldin said with wide eyes.

"Really?" Demyx said with hope.

"Are you sure about this, Xigbar? If the Superior finds out…" Luxord warned.

"Just say it was my idea." Xigbar reassured.

"It IS your idea."

"Oh, come on. I got a rep to keep. And besides, now, that he's not trying to drown us, he's actually pretty cool." Xigbar nodded.

"He does have remarkable powers. Maybe he WOULD be some use to us!" Luxord nodded. "Very well, I will keep it a secret as well."

"What? Not you too, number X! Look, if the Superior finds out about this, you all will be killed! In fact, I am marching over to his room right now!" Xaldin snapped as he stormed off.

"Go ahead. Tell him about the Liquidator is superior to the Xaldin company!" The Liquidator smirked.

Xaldin then froze in his tracks. Like Xigbar, he also got a reputation. To be afraid of that dog would live forever in shame. And some people like Axel and Larxene will never let him hear the end of it.

"Fine. I'll keep it a secret too…" Xaldin said sighing in defeat.

"Really? Oh, thank you, Xaldin! Thank you, everyone! I promised you won't regret this!" Demyx said happily as he hugged the water dog.

"Yes, maybe you get to see the full power of the Liquidator!" Liquidator smirked.

Xigbar and Luxord simply chuckled. Xaldin then glared daggers at the four people.

"I hate all of you."

There it is! Now, for those who didn't know Xintfl is Flint Marko's (aka Sandman) Nobody. (looks around nervously) Hey, I needed a reason why Demyx completed his mission so fast! Also, I think Demyx is fan of Pokemon. Mostly, the water types of course. And finally, I like Demyx and the Liquidator! That is when I have the two meet! Anyway, review away!


End file.
